leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY062
* Closed * * }} The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! (Japanese: サイエンスの未来を守れ！電気の迷宮！！ Protect the Future of Science! The Electric Labyrinth!!) is the 62nd episode of the , and the 861st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 26, 2015 and in the United States on May 9, 2015. Blurb As our heroes make their way through the Lumiose Badlands, Clemont remembers his promise to battle Ash at the Lumiose Gym for Ash’s fifth Gym badge. But Clemont now has doubts about his own readiness to take the challenge... When they reach the Kalos Power Plant, our heroes discover it has been seized by Team Rocket! The villains have also taken control of all the Electric-type Pokémon in the area, including Pikachu, Dedenne, and Luxio, and they’re threatening to shut down power to Lumiose City. It’s an uphill battle, but our heroes demonstrate exceptional bravery in rescuing the Pokémon from Team Rocket’s clutches. And after helping to overload the power plant’s systems, Clemont’s Luxio evolves into a Luxray! When the plant manager prepares to fly to Lumiose City to report, Clemont asks if he can come along. He needs some time to sharpen his skills before his Gym battle with Ash, so he bids the rest of our heroes goodbye for now! Plot On their way to Lumiose City via the Lumiose Badlands, , , , and are sharing lunch. However, Clemont has been thinking a lot recently about how Ash never forgot about the promise they made to each other and their Gym battle at the Lumiose Gym. Lost in thought about his anxiety for the upcoming battle, Clemont accidentally burns their food, causing the others to express their concern and ask if he is all right. After Clemont assures them that he is fine, the group continues onward and comes across the Kalos Power Plant. Bonnie tells Ash and Serena that Clemont built the plant, when her brother corrects her that he only helped with the programming and explains to them how the Power Plant generates solar energy in space and then sends it to Earth. As they approach the plant, however, Clemont notices that the parabolic antennae are facing down instead of up like they usually do. The group continues toward the power plant, hoping for a better look at it. Suddenly, , , and all cry out in pain before their eyes glow red and they run to the plant for apparently no reason. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena chase after them and find a plethora of Pokémon waiting at the entrance, all of them with the same hypnotized look as Pikachu, Dedenne, and Luxio. Unable to get in after their Pokémon, Ash tells to use its frubbles to stop the fan in one of the vents, allowing them to sneak in from there. Following Clemont's lead, the four of them look down into a room and see three workers tied up there. Ash and fall through the vent into the room, where they free the workers and ask for an explanation. The workers tell them how a group of criminals had tricked them into allowing them inside before commandeering the power plant. When they mention that the criminals had a talking , Ash and the others immediately realize that Team Rocket is behind this. With the workers free, they form a plan to free the Electric Pokémon and oust Team Rocket from the plant. The power plant workers will clear the way for Ash and company to get to the central control room, and when the superconducting ring turns red, indicating a backwards flow of electricity, Clemont will initiate an electric surge that will cause a temporary overload and give the Pokémon time to break free of their control. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie hide in the center area of the plant, but Team Rocket spots them immediately and demonstrates their control by shutting down the power in Lumiose City, leaving the group unable to do anything for fear of the havoc Team Rocket is wreaking. Seizing their opportunity, Team Rocket uses guidance waves to have Pikachu attack Ash, but their plan nearly backfires when Ash is able to get close to Pikachu and almost reaches past Pikachu's mind control. In response to this, Luxio charges forward and tackles Ash, at which point Clemont runs forward and tries to stop Luxio. However, Luxio attacks his Trainer with a vicious attack, causing Ash, Serena, and Bonnie to cry out in alarm. Clemont holds on to Luxio, saying how he is right there with his Pokémon and he knows how much pain Luxio must be in. Mimicking Ash's vow to never give up until Luxio is free from Team Rocket's control, Luxio finally hears Clemont's voice just as the superconducting ring in the center of the plant glows red. Taking this chance, Clemont attaches his Aipom Arm to the floor and uses his body as Luxio's grounding, telling his Pokémon to keep discharging as much as he can. The overload is successful and Pikachu, Dedenne, Luxio, and the other Pokémon are temporarily freed from Team Rocket's control. As Clemont nearly passes out from the electricity he endured, Luxio evolves into and uses to destroy the devices Team Rocket was using before the latter can reestablish their control over the Electric Pokémon. All of the controlled Pokémon then join forces to send Team Rocket blasting off again. That evening, one of the workers leaves for Lumiose City in a helicopter. To everyone's surprise, Clemont asks to go with him, wanting to have some time at the Gym to train, reflect on himself, and prepare for his Gym battle with Ash. As the helicopter flies away, Ash promises to win the Voltage Badge from Clemont and Clemont vows that he will not lose to Ash. Major events * 's evolves into and learns . * Clemont leaves and heads to Lumiose City in a helicopter to train before his Gym with Ash. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Clemont's Luxray Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Korrina (flashback) * Gurkinn (flashback) * Jolt * * A.C. * Lumiose City residents Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×4) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×4) * (×4) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (×4) * * Pokémon seen in flashbacks * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (Professor Sycamore's) * ( ; Mega Lucario) * (Chester's) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on, and is read by, . * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * The preview for the next episode is narrated by Jessie. * V (Volt) is used as an insert song during 's Evolution. * remains outside of his Poké Ball for the entire episode. * doesn't recite their in this episode. * This episode features the following flashbacks of and his brave actions. ** Ash holding an injured from Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. ** Ash calming down Professor Sycamore's rampaging and rescuing his from Lumiose City Pursuit!. ** Ash dashing and dodging and 's attacks to give a bamboo leaf from The Bamboozling Forest!. ** Ash's Pikachu battling with Chester's at the Battle Chateau from Breaking Titles at the Chateau!. ** Ash climbing the wall at the Cyllage Gym to meet with Grant for a Gym battle from ''Climbing the Walls!. ** Ash getting sucked by Team Rocket's machine's vacuum tube from A Battle by Any Other Name!. ** Ash rescuing a sleepy and jumping off of the heads of from Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. ** Ash's Pikachu battling with Korrina's Mega at the Shalour Gym and defeating it from Showdown at the Shalour Gym!. * This marks the first time one of Ash's main traveling companions has left the group in the middle of the journey for a period of time. * The dub title is a reference to Clemont's invention catchphrase, "The future is now, thanks to science!" Errors * In one scene, Luxio's ears are black instead of blue. * In the English dub, when the group falls out of the vent, Jolt asks, "Who are you three?", although there are four of them. * During the flashback to when Team Rocket tied the three workers up and took over the plant, Jolt was on A.C.'s left and Jules was on his right. However, when Ash and discover them, their positions are switched. * For a brief moment while Ash and company are talking to the Kalos Power Plant workers, after they untie them, Jules is missing one of his wristbands. * Soon after the intro it shows Clemont preparing food with Luxio sitting next to him, though Luxio's left pupil is black instead of yellow. * In the dub when Ash sees Pikachu while hiding behind a pillar, his English voice can heard. File:XY062 error.png|Luxio's ears error File:XY062 error 2.png|Jules's missing wristband error Dub edits * The title card segment is read by Ash instead of Clemont. * In the , , and dubs, after the energy ring turned red, before Clemont thinks to himself, Ash says, "lupaan", "jeg lover", and "jag lovar" respectively, which all mean "I promise", this was not featured in the English dub. * V (Volt) is replaced by an instrumental version of Be a Hero. * Jolt, Jules, and A.C. are not directly referred to by their names in the dub, instead being revealed by closed captioning. * In the Finnish and Polish dubs, the title card segment focuses on Ash, but it is still read by Clemont. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |th= |tr= |he= }} 062 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanasaki Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group de:Entschlossenheit katapultiert uns in die Zukunft! es:EP866 fr:XY062 it:XY062 ja:XY編第62話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第62集